This Darkness that Once Consumed Me
by CharlyAndLiz
Summary: Traduction de la fiction du même nom de Regalqueenregina. Après leur retour de Neverland, Régina devait se réapproprier sa vie à Storybrooke. Est-elle prête à devenir la mère qu'Henry désire qu'elle soit ? Storybrooke va-t-il le lui permettre ? Éventuellement Hook-Queen avec une amitiée Evil Charming. Merci beaucoup à ElizabethGugino pour avoir servit de beta à l'auteur.


**This Darkness that Once Consumed Me**

Auteur : Regalqueenregina  
Traductrice : CharlyAndLiz

**Prologue**

Regina les regarda fuir. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Henry. Elle avait blessé tellement de personnes et détruit tant de vies. Elle méritait d'être surnommée « Evil Queen ». C'était à elle de prouver à Henry qu'elle pouvait être gentille, même si cela signifiait mourir. Elle était déterminée de s'assurer qu'il serait donné à Henry de vivre la vie qu'il méritait.

Regina agita son poignet. Des racines sortirent de terre et attrapèrent les garçons perdus, les paralysant. Regina couru à travers la jungle, jetant des boules de feu derrière elle alors qu'elle courrait. Elle était épuisée. La moindre parcelle de magie qu'elle détenait était dirigée vers les garçons égarés. Elle devait admettre que ça faisait du bien. Sa magie était devenue de plus en plus forte depuis qu'elle s'en servait pour l'amour d'Henry et non pour faire le mal. Une flèche fila dans sa direction. Regina le détourna de sa trajectoire et y alluma le feu pour ensuite le renvoyer aux garçons perdus. Elle tendit la main et l'enfonça dans le poitrail d'une personne. Elle n'était pas sure de quel cœur elle venait de prendre, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle devait faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour être sûre qu'Henry soit partit. Elle écrasa le cœur et lança une nouvelle boule de feu.

Ils courraient tous aussi rapidement qu'ils pouvaient. Hook vérifiait les arbres alors qu'ils cheminaient à travers la jungle. Il les avait informés que le seul moyen d'ouvrir un portail était d'utiliser de la poussière de fée. Malheureusement, les fées n'étaient pas toujours généreuses. Ils étaient seulement connus pour donner volontairement leur poussière à ceux qui avaient effectué une tâche digne. Puisque qu'aucun d'eux n'avait commis une telle chose, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient voler de la poussière de fée, et pas qu'un peu.

« Est-ce que ma mère va s'en sortir ? » Demanda Henry pour la cinquième fois.

« Ta mère s'assure que tu puisses t'enfuir sans problème, et elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que ça se passe ainsi. » Dit M. Gold.

« Mais est-ce qu'elle va s'… »

« Henry, tu dois rester silencieux. On ne veut pas effrayer les fées. » Cracha Hook.

Emma attrapa la main de Henry et l'entraina dans la jungle.

Regina vit le navire de Hook au moment où elle sortit de la forêt. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ils auraient dû quitter les lieux une heure plus tôt. Elle était terrifiée. Toute cette magie qu'elle utilisait rendait ardu pour elle de continuer.

Regina tourna les talons et fit face à tous ces enfants perdus. Elle pensa à Henry et aux dix années qu'elle avait passé à ses côtés. Chaque câlin, chaque bisou, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Elle rassembla la moindre parcelle d'énergie qu'il lui restait et l'envoya contre les garçons perdus. Feu, vent et électricité allèrent frapper la jungle dans une vague de pure magie. Ensuite, Regina s'effondra.

M. Gold, les Charmings, Hook et Henry regardèrent sur le côté du navire et virent une vague de magie balayer la forêt. C'était impressionnant.

« J'ai toujours su qu'elle était puissante. » Dit M. Gold avec un certain respect mêlé d'effroi. Il était profondément impressionné. Regina avait accompli quelque chose qu'il n'était peut-être même pas capable de faire. Puis elle s'était effondrée dans un amas sans vie sur le sol.

Un cri à vous glacer le sang sortit de la bouche d'Henry. « Non ! Maman ! » Il se mit à sangloter. Emma se retourna vers Henry et le rattrapa avant qu'il tombe sur le sol. Snow se mit à pleurer. Regina avait eu beau tenté de la tuer pendant des années, elle ressentait toujours de l'amour pour envers elle. Elle s'était toujours raccroché à l'espoir qu'un jour elle puisse faire partie de la famille. Regina avait prouvé qu'elle avait changé. Elle leur avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois depuis qu'ils étaient à Neverland. Snow regarda le ciel et vit un nuage de lumière.

Hook ne pouvait pas le croire. Un fantastique nuage fait d'une lumière magique se dirigeait vers Regina. Il la souleva. La magie l'engloutit. Elle semblait la traverser. Comme elle était soulevée dans les airs, Hook ne pouvait discerner que des formes. La magie venait des fées. Il était évident pour Hook que les fées avaient jugé ses actions comme un digne sacrifice. Ils étaient tous en vie grâce à elle. Les fées se déplacèrent vers le navire et placèrent doucement Regina sur le pont. Elle était magnifique, comme si elle dormait. Alors que les fées s'en allaient, Hook remarqua quelque chose sur la poitrine de Regina. C'était une fiole. Il s'en saisit et l'examina.

« Poussière de fée. » Déclara Hook au groupe.

« Les fées ont dû décider que le sacrifice de Regina était noble. » Répondit M. Gold.

Hook déboucha la fiole et la versa par-dessus bord. Un portail s'ouvrit. Tous s'agrippèrent à quelque chose et Snow attrapa Regina. Le navire pénétra à l'intérieur du portail. Pendant un moment, tout était noir. Puis la lumière revint et ils regardèrent par-delà l'océan et virent une terre.

« Belle a lancé un sort de protection pour garder les étrangers hors de Storybrooke. Il semblerait qu'il y ait assez de poussière de fée pour créer temporairement une faille et le franchir. » Dit Gold au groupe. Snow enlaça sa famille.

« Nous sommes à la maison. » Elle étouffa des larmes de joie. Hook dirigea le navire vers ce qu'il savait être son nouveau chez lui. Storybrooke.


End file.
